


Bloodmoon

by legitnayeon



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Apocalypse, F/F, Soulmates, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2020-04-11 10:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legitnayeon/pseuds/legitnayeon
Summary: Heejin has been alive for centuries lurking, feeding, hiding. She's never been more than just a bloodsucker. As humans and vampires go to war, she's given the job to kill the less important humans.But then she gets the task to kill a girl named Kim Hyunjin.





	1. Prologue : The Beginning

It had always been this way; bland, dull, and sad. There's no other way to explain it. It's the same everyday.

 

Honestly, I hate being a vampire. 

 

It was fun at first. I was reckless, kill and fed on humans for fun. They are so pointless anyways so why waste perfectly good food? They're so ugly compared to the skin of my friends and I. It's like comparing gold to dirt. The difference is uncanny. 

 

Every once in a while, I'd be feeding and meet someone pretty. Not nearly as pretty as the vampires, but a bit more than just dirt. They tasted the sweetest and contented my hunger a lot quicker than the uglier ones. 

 

The pretty ones are getting rarer nowadays. Maybe the humans have caught on. Hidden the ones that will help the vampires rejuvenate themselves. Maybe they think we'll starve as quick as they do. We don't. 

 

We're superior to those pests who think the world was their's to claim. It's not. 

 

We were here  **first.**

 

They're pointless and selfish and are destroying our world with technology they don't even need. 

 

Well, at least that's what our masters teach us. 

 

The number one rule of our society is to never question the masters. They're older, the oldest. They're smarter, the smartest. They know the most so never question them. 

 

At least the masters said that they are. 

 

If I ever admitted I question the rules, I'd get killed on the spot. 

 

 

The masters say it's wrong to question the rules. 

 

My room is small, damp, and sad. I share it with a friend since our transformation. Her name is Hyejoo. My friends and I call her Olivia. 

 

 

 

I have a small family as well who helped raise me. We have stuck together since our transformations. We call ourselves LOONA because we were all born on days of the lunar bloodmoon. 

 

We have been told there are no vampires like us, born on the lunar moon. Here we are anyways. 

 

"We are all alive today because it was our destiny," my eldest sister Vivi had once said. "We are LOONA because we were meant to be this way. It's our purpose to make a difference, Heejin." 

 

I remember I had nodded, but apart of myself doubted if she was correct. If I had a point, wouldn't I have found it before my thousandth year of living? 

 

I'm four thousand now. In human age I'm eighteen. That's how old I was when I transformed, at least. Years pass by like seconds now. 

 

I've been given a new job alongside my sisters. A hunter. My job is to kill the humans as much as I possibly can, not giving mercy for young or old, sick or healthy, beautiful or ugly. It's my job to destroy their small bodies and drink their blood until my strength is as large as it possibly could be. While fully fed, I could run around the globe a hundred times over. In two minutes. 

 

I wondered why we were so persistent in destroying our only food source so quickly. I questioned if our folklore may be fake. 

 

But our number one rule is not to question. 

 

So I pushed it to very back of my head, where all of my questions about our lifestyle versus humans lay. 

 

 _Never_ question the rules. 

 

 _Never_ acquaint with a human. 

 

 _Never_ speak to a human. 

 

 _Never_ abandon the vampires for a human. 

 

 _Never_ have mercy for humans. 

 

 _Never_ kill other vampires for a human. 

 

 _Never_ mate with a human. 

 

 _Never_ touch a human. 

 

 _Never_ expose your identity as a vampire to a human. 

 

 _Never_ allow a random human to join us. 

 

 _Never_ be near a human for more than five minutes. 

 

I've always wondered about the last one. 

 

But I pushed that to the back of my head. 

 


	2. Prologue : Apocalypse [Hyunjin]

I was always taught to think of the worst of the vampires since they kill us for fun. Most of my friends have been killed already. 

 

Correction. 

 

They've all been killed. 

 

There's only two dozen students in my school, very different from the former five hundred. 

 

I've realized most of them kill the more attractive people of my school, the younger ones. 

 

I still get nervous thinking I might be next.

 

 

My mom would have probably told me I'm crazy, still living normally while there's vampires everywhere, but she's dead and I'm pretty sure dead people can't do that. The vampires took her from me a long time ago. 

 

People always ask me why I don't seek revenge and plot to kill them all with my bare hands. 

 

I sort of appreciate them taking her. She would be a nervous mess and never sleep if she was aware of their attacks. It's just easier this way. Although I miss her, I know she's in a better place. 

 

Today I woke up to the call of my closest friend, Yumi, dying. It was a vampire. They can tell by how they rip the bodies apart. 

 

There won't be a funeral; she doesn't have any family to mourn her death. They're already dead.

 

Even though I live in this hell, it's not like I don't have a normal life. Although I should be put in shelters to avoid dying, I continue my life and work at a restaurant as a waiter. I attend classes at a school not far from home hoping that eventually the terror will end and I could survive with a better future.

 

My mom always told me that I had potential to be whatever I want to be. Right now I just sort of want to survive the vampire attack and that's about all. 

 

Yumi had told me she thought she'd survive and she promised to carry on my story. 

 

She explained later she was saying that because she was too embarrassed to say she thought I was a lot prettier than her. 

 

But if I was why was I still alive?

 

Humans had gathered enough information to figure out there's a certain type the vampires look for, the prettier ones. We figure they might be more helpful to their diet.

 

It just makes me more terrified.

 

It sounds super self centered to say it, but after all of this I've become more conscious on the fact that I'm probably a target. I get warned all the time to go down to the safe houses but I find no comfort in that. Why allow myself to be safe and leave the others to die? The fact that I'm up here and might get killed could save someone's life. Or at least let them say goodbye. 

 

I didn't get that chance. 

 

My story sounds awful and overall I seem to fond about this whole 'I'm one hundred percent going to die' situation and it's not like I'm ready to die. It's not like I expect myself to be prepared when the entire world disappears around me and will never know I'm gone. 

 

We've given up keeping track at this point.

 

But something keeps me here. 

 

Something keeps me from moving to somewhere safer. 

 

I feel like this town, Seoul, will be the place that things might go right again. 

 

But it's just a hunch. 


	3. Prepossessing Pest [Heejin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heejin meets her first perfect human.

The wind made my glistening skin feel cool under the intense heat of the sun. Normally I would burn immediately from the contact, but I've learned to adapt to the feeling. You only feel pain when you choose to.

 

I was given a new target, something along the lines of Hooji or Hyunjy or something. Honestly, I don't care to remember her name. The masters told me that she's the prettiest they've ever seen. 

 

I'm looking forward to see how strong she makes me. 

 

I was given a location, a college name of some odd origins. I think a master named it himself long ago. 

 

As I make my way down the street with my long cloak blowing against the wind, I see some other pretties speaking among themselves near a cafe. I nod at them as I walk by. 

 

I avoid smiling. Why give them any happiness when they only cause the world harm?

 

They seem discontent from my lack of communication. 

 

"Ma'am," one says as I quicken my pace away. 

 

_Rule number one: never speak to a human._

 

"Ma'am," she says again. I feel her hand attempt to grab my shoulder. I turn around defensively. Have I been exposed already? 

 

"You should head down to the safe houses," she says breathlessly. Are they really that weak to be tired already? Her scent gets stuck in my nose. It's sweet. It must be the blood coursing through her fragile body. 

 

"No need," I reassure her. "I'm not a target to the vampires." 

 

"You're gorgeous!" she almost yells back. "You need to head now if you don't want to get killed." 

 

I shrug her grip off of my shoulder. "I'm fine," I hiss. "Now let me go now." 

 

She eyes me up and down. I fight the urge to kill her. Her scent rises further up my nostrils. It burns. Makes me dizzy. I wasn't until now did I realize how hungry I am. I step forward, closer to her. I am almost readying myself to rip her to pieces, but at last second her eyes flicker between my face and my lips. It distracts me. Confuses me. 

 

My lips? I wonder why she looks there. Perhaps a human custom. 

 

"What are you doing?" she squeaks. Her eyes stay on my lips. 

 

I shrug. "Depends on what you think I'm about to do." 

 

"Kiss me?" her voice grows quieter. 

 

I have to keep myself from laughing out loud. Little does she know what really is running through my head. I take in another sniff, her aroma making my hunger grow even more. 

 

I almost can't wait to leave her and find my Hyunji or Hojo or whatever her name is. She must smell so much better than this one. 

 

"No," I say sternly and pull myself back and away from her. 

 

She gulps. Her face is red. I have to keep myself from laughing again. 

 

Just the mere thought of a creature as great as I kissing a dirty creature like her is humorous to me. It isn't possible. It isn't  _allowed._

 

I'm a rule follower. I'd never disrespect my people. My master. My friends. My family. 

 

"Your face is red," I tell her. "You look like a tomato. It's surely not attractive." 

 

The redness gets worse. 

 

I almost laugh again. 

 

"I got it from my mom," she huffs. "No need to point out my flaws." 

 

And just that word alone is enough to calm down my hunger. Flaws. That's what makes her blood lesser than my Hyunjee or Hojio or whatever her name is. 

 

"Flaws are what will keep you alive," I say quietly. "Now I must go." 

 

She seems saddened by my comment. 

 

I snort at the face she makes. "Don't be upset. Live your life. You never know whether a vampire is plotting your demise." 

 

She gulps. "You think I'd be a target?" 

 

"I can assure you that your blood might smell very good to the vampires," I respond. A small hint doesn't give away my identity, so no rules broken. "And I can also assure you that you might want to get to whatever 'safe house' you spoke of before." 

 

She nods frantically. "Any warning is enough for me. I'll head there now." She smiles. "Thank you." 

 

"You're welcome." 

 

She turns around, but then stops herself and faces me again. "What's your name?" 

 

"That's nothing you should be concerned about. I'll be dead soon enough and so will you." I shrug. 

 

She seems horrified. 

 

"O-ok..." she gulps again. "I...I g-guess I might see you in the safe house?" 

 

I shake my head. "Nope." 

 

"Oh...ok. Uh...have a nice day then." 

 

"Oh..." I smile brightly. "...I will." 

 

She just nods again and runs down the street. Doesn't even say goodbye to her friends. Doesn't even turn back. I'm pretty sure she knows what I am. 

 

I enjoy that.

 

I continue my stroll down the ugly streets of wherever I am right now. I read the signs, stare down the vendors, eye the uglies. It's fun. I note to myself to get out more. 

 

As I pass the college I was alerted of, my nose catches the most wonderful smell I've ever experienced. 

 

Things seem to go in slow mode for me. Almost the second I catch the smell, my stomach growls loudly. I didn't realize how hungry I really was until now.

 

I turn my head to face the smell.

 

It's her. 


	4. Consummate Commodity [Heejin]

It's nearly impossible to resist killing her. She doesn't notice as I slowly make my way closer to her. 

 

I plot the whole situation out in my head. How could I get her alone in a less populated area?

 

I find my place beside her. Her smell gets stronger.

 

 **It's sweet enough to make my mouth water.**  

 

She doesn't look up from whatever colorful game she's playing on her device. I clear my throat and that's when she looks up. 

 

"Hi," she says in a small voice. "Do you need help with anything?"

 

Her voice is melodic, perfect. Her face, incomparable to any other human. Her face is perfect. And her body, just her standing there drives me mad. If I wasn't told otherwise, I would think she is a vampire.

 

I attempt to push these confusing thoughts to the back of my head like I do all the others, but it refuses. Her smile as she waits patiently for my response distracts me. Gives me this vulnerability and this feeling in my stomach.

 

I nearly choke on my words as I respond with a small. "N-no."

 

The sweetness of her scent seems to grow stronger each second I'm beside her. It hurts to fight the urges to kill her. 

 

"Are you sure?" she asks. "You seem like you're going to be sick." 

 

I feel too weak to respond. 

 

**Why do I feel this way?**

 

I've never felt weak. Never felt vulnerable. Never felt these...butterflies in my stomach. 

 

I couldn't possibly be starving, I just ate a couple uglies yesterday. 

 

"Come with me," she says and wraps her arm around my waist. She supports my weight. 

 

I feel this guilt. Are they all this way? So kind? So concerned about everyone's health? I fail to push it to the back of my head yet again. 

 

"Were you bitten by a vampire?" she asks as she helps me walk to sit on the bench. "Doctors have found that their bite is causing some awful diseases." 

 

I shake my head. "Not bitten," I manage to mutter.

 

I get memories of all the times I've tortured them,; tore them from their family and ripped them apart until they bleed to death. 

 

Just to keep myself alive. 

 

Just because the masters say they're disgusting and shouldn't be trusted. 

 

"Are you all this kind?" I asked quietly. My strength returns very slowly. 

 

She nods her head slowly. "It's a scary world now. We're all being killed by the vampires and we lose everyone we care about." She gulps and seems to fight back tears. "I have no one now." She blinks quickly and then turns to face me. Our eyes connect. The "Have you lost anyone?" 

 

"I...uh..." I almost can't lie to her. It almost feels wrong. Makes me feel worse. "...no. I'm lucky, aren't I?" 

 

She nods slowly. "Very." She sits in silence for a couple seconds, staring at the ground. I regain myself completely but my hunger seems to be gone completely when I look over at her. I almost can't even smell her. "So what's your name?" she asks. 

 

I think for half a second. They must track down vampires, know their names. So I lie. "My friends call me Heekki." 

 

It wasn't completely a lie. Its a nickname. 

 

"That's cute," she replies. Her smile brightens. "I'm Hyunjin. Kim Hyunjin." She holds out a hand. I place my hand weakly against her's and shake it. Her eyes widen at the contact. "Heekki, your hand are so cold...are you sure you aren't sick?" 

 

I shake my head and go to pull my hand away, but something keeps me from pulling it. I wait until she lets go of it and waits curiously for a response. It's now that I realize I can't smell her anymore. 

 

**Am I able to control my hunger now that I've met the most satisfying human?**

 

It doesn't make sense to me. 

 

"Heekki are you sure you're okay?" Hyunjin repeats. 

 

I blink slowly. "Yes. I'm fine." 

 

And then out come the questions. They escape from the back of my head, consume every lesson the masters have ever taught me. I feel a rush. 

 

"Do you have a place to stay Heekki? Your clothes are very torn, so-" 

 

"No," I almost snap. "I thought I did, but...no." 

 

Hyunjin is confused. I can tell. I can sense the change in her emotion as her smile fades. Her beautiful smile. 

 

I freeze.

 

Beautiful? A human? 

 

I begin to doubt my entire existence. My purpose. Everything I've been abused, trained, and fought hard for. 

 

Was it all a lie? 

 

I shake my head internally. I'm a vampire. Mankind is disgusting. There's nothing else to it.

 

"So do you need a place to stay, then?" Hyunjin asks. "I have a bunch of extra rooms." 

 

"Yes," I respond. I freeze again. I answered so unhesitatingly. So confident.

 

This. 

 

This. 

 

I'm so confused. 

 

But then she smiles again. "Oh fun. A new roommate." 

 

And I smile back. 

 

Since when did I know how to smile genuinely?


	5. Perfection Is An Understatement [Hyunjin]

I wanted to go ahead and just say how beautiful I think she is. I wish I could get the courage to speak to her that way, but each time I look up from my coffee at the table we share at this restaurant, she's staring.

 

**She's staring at me like I'm the most beautiful thing she's ever seen.**

 

It drives me mad. I want to tell her how I feel. 

 

(ᵀʰᵉ ᵗᶦⁿʸ ᵗᶦⁿʸ ᵗᶦⁿʸ ᵗᶦⁿʸ ᶜʳᵘˢʰ ᴵ ˢᵉᵉᵐ ᵗᵒ ᵇᵉ ᵈᵉᵛᵉˡᵒᵖᶦⁿᵍ).

 

But I can't. There's no way she would reciprocate. 

 

I look up again from the menu I'm pretending to read and nearly gasp at the sight of her eyes on mine. It's just in my head, I reassure myself and look back down.

 

"You look v-very beautiful," Heekkie stammers.

 

I choke on air and look quickly back up and at her. "W-what?" 

 

"I...I said you look very beautiful," she repeats. Her face is stern, serious. It almost scares me that someone could confess something like that and have no emotion. 

 

I feel my chest tighten. "Oh... _oh_..." my cheeks get hotter. "Thank you." I gulp. "You...y-you too." 

 

She smiles. It's so genuine and so beautiful. She can't be real. She can't really be sitting her, eating her meal as gracefully as she is. Can you even eat food gracefully?

 

She can't be this perfect. It  _has_ to be in my head. There's no way the government would allow her to stay out. Being this way. Being so perfect. 

 

**Perfect is an understatement. She's flawless. There's not a single aspect of her that doesn't make me like her any less.**

 

Like her. 

 

I struggle to find the reason why I enjoy her company so much. Why I asked her to  _move in with me_ when we just met. 

 

"Do you uh...do you want the rest of my food?" she asks quietly. I look over at her plate. She's eaten almost nothing. 

 

"Oh, Heekkie, you need to eat more! No wonder you're all cold and weak and stuff," I respond. I remind myself of my mom, which makes me crack a smile. She seems upset, so I continue. "Eat your food please?" 

 

She nods slowly. "Fine, but I think I'm about to vomit." 

 

"How? You ate like...one spaghetti?" 

 

"I don't eat much. Besides I wasn't hungry." 

 

"Oh..." I nod slowly. "...okay." 

 

"Don't worry about me, Hyunjin," Heekkie says. "I'm fine without eating much." 

 

I nod again and give her a soft smile. "You'd be a cheap date," I laugh. 

 

"Cheap date?" Heekkie replies curiously. "What does that mean?" 

 

"It's like...uh...when one of the people don't eat much so the person that's paying doesn't spend as much." 

 

"No I mean...what's a date?" 

 

"A date? Well it's when two people who like each other go out for a meal to get to know each other better." 

 

"So then is this a date?" Heekkie asks. "Cause I like you and I'm getting to know you." 

 

I feel a blush rise on my cheeks. "Y-you like me?" 

 

Heekkie's brows furrow. "Well liking means to feel attraction? Then yes." 

 

I nearly choke on my drink. "Are you being serious?" 

 

"Yes. So does that make it a date then?" 

 

"W-well...I mean-" 

 

"Is it required for you to like me back?" 

 

"Well...n-no, but...I can't say I don't find myself..." I clear my throat. "... _attracted_ to you." 

 

"So then it  _is_ a date?" Heekkie smiles again. "What do people do on dates?" 

 

"Whatever they want to?" I find my eyes trailing down to her lips. They look so perfectly soft. 

 

"So my lips," Heekkie says, scaring me. "What's with you and my lips?" 

 

I gulp. "W-what?" 

 

"I'm curious. I've seen you look so many times. Another person too. What about them makes you want to look at them?" 

 

"W-well..." my voice cracks. "...I don't know." 

 

"Does it have to do with a date?" 

 

I laugh lightly. "You truly don't know anything, do you?" 

 

She shakes her head lightly. "Not about people, no." 

 

"People? But you're a person." 

 

"That's a story for another time. You aren't ready for it." 

 

"Ready? Heekkie I watched my mom die, I'm pretty sure I can handle just about anything you throw at me." 

 

"W-well..." she clears her throat. "I-I'm not so sure about that." 

 

I shake my head. "What are you trying to say?" 

 

She gulps. "Uh...follow me?" Heekkie gets up and holds out a hand to help me up. 

 

"I need to pay," I say. 

 

"Oh...uh..." she steps aside. "...sorry." 


	6. The Beginning (ᴏғ ᴛʜᴇ ᴇɴᴅ) [Heejin]

"Hyunjin," I say. "Stop bouncing your legs." 

 

She looks up, annoyed, but the second her eyes hit mine, they soften. 

 

"Sorry," she practically whispers. She stops her leg. "Is it bothering you?" 

 

I shake my head. "It's just really really annoying." 

 

"Well you said 'Just sit here for a moment and then I'll bring you somewhere' and then you said 'You can't tell anyone about it' so of course I'm nervous," Hyunjin grumbles. 

 

"Sorry," I respond with a sigh. 

 

"It's fine." Hyunjin is silent for a moment before speaking again. "What's so important about waiting here though?" 

 

I inhale slowly. "You'll find out soon enough." 

 

Hyunjin groans loudly. "Please just tell me. I hate waiting." 

 

I feel a gush of wind. It's practically nothing to me, but it must be freezing for Hyunjin. I look over at Hyunjin's shivering body. 

 

"Do you want my coat?" I ask, starting to unzip it. 

 

"Won't you be cold?" Hyunjin asks softly. 

 

I shake my head. "Just take the coat please. You'll freeze before you learn my secrets." 

 

I remove the jacket from myself, exposing my black t-shirt I've fit perfectly into for a couple hundred years now. 

 

"I like your shirt," Hyunjin says sheepishly. She puts my coat on and sighs happily from the warmth. "Are you sure you'll be okay?" 

 

I nod. "I don't get cold." 

 

Hyunjin rolls her eyes. "Everyone gets cold, Heekkie." 

 

"I'm not everyone," I respond calmly. 

 

"Heekkie," Hyunjin says sternly. "Please just explain it." 

 

"Please wait another moment." 

 

"Heekkie-" 

 

"That isn't my name." 

 

"I-it...w-what?" 

 

"It isn't my name. I lied." 

 

"You  _lied-"_

 

"Heekkie is a nickname. Do you guys have records for the vampire officials?" 

 

"No, but-" 

 

"Oh good. My name is Jeon Heejin. Heejin is fine." I hold out my hand, which I expect her to shake. "Nice to officially meet you." 

 

She doesn't shake it, so I pull it back. 

 

"You lied," she mutters. She takes off the jacket and places it in my hands. "I'm leaving. I can't believe I actually thought I like you." 

 

She gets up in a huff and glares at me angrily.

 

"I'm sorry, Hyunjin-" 

 

"Don't apologize," she snaps. "I put my trust in you." She glares at me one last time before breaking into a run the other way. 

 

I only sigh and run to her. With my ability of speed, I get to her in less than a second. Before she even realizes my presence, I grab her by her waist and run. 

 

I can hear her terrified screams the entire run to my hideaway. 


	7. Iᴛ's Wʜᴀᴛ I ʜᴀᴅ Tᴏ Dᴏ (Heejin)

I stop at the entrance of the cave I've called home. Hyunjin's nails grind harshly against my back as she struggles to comprehend what I just did. 

 

I defied everything she's ever known her entire life. 

 

She groans breathlessly and her body falls limply onto my back. I assume she passes out.

 

"Hyunjin?" I say in a very quiet whisper. 

 

She only moans in response. 

 

I nod to myself softly and pull her into a cradling position in my arms. She looks so beautiful asleep. 

 

She reminds me of an old vampire child's folklore. 

 

There was a princess, the most beautiful to ever live, and everyone in the entire town fell for her. Begged her to marry them. But she fell for a dying peasant that had visited from a neighboring vampire town asking for medicine for his cold (we weren't as insusceptible to disease then as we are now).

 

Their love was immediate; frowned upon, but immediate.

 

Hundreds of years after their marriage, the princess catches the cold her husband had come seeking medicine for long before and falls into a sleep deep enough to make her completely cut off from the world. She slept for years; no one could wake her.

 

That was, until one day, her husband was getting worried she might die soon, so he kissed her. It was filled with passion, love, despair, everything a vampire didn't normally feel. Emotion.

 

The kiss was the thing that saved her. 

 

The pictures in our scrolls of the vampire princess flash through my head. She's looks so similar to her.

 

"So you're my sleeping beauty," I whisper softly and stroke her cheek gently as I place her down onto my bed. "Shall we defy all laws of the vampire together, my love? Create a family of half-breeds and create our own clan?" I sigh a little too loud than I intend. "You're too angry at me now, are you not? But you're so beautiful; sleeping as peaceful as this." 

 

I trail my finger down her jawline and cup her chin gently. "How are you this perfect, yet not immortal, my love?" 

 

Hyunjin sighs softly in her sleep. I feel my heart nearly combust. This is so wrong, yet so right. 

 

I lean my forehead on her's, staring down at her lips as she does to mine. 

 

"Is this what you wanted, my love?" I whisper, "a kiss?" 

 

A press my lips gently onto her's. They're soft, perfect. 

 

Suddenly the hunger I had before I met her goes away completely, as if I never craved her blood in the first place. 

 

"I love you," I whisper gently enough so that I can barely hear it.

 

I see her eyes flutter open gently. She's stares at me as I remove my lips from her's slowly. 

 

Her smile is gentle, caring. I kiss her again.

 

It's as if she never tried to run from me. 

 

"You love me?" she hums. "Even though we just met?" 

 

Our eyes connect. "Is it wrong? I've never found a more fitting being for me than you." 

 

 

"What's odd is that I completely agree." 

 

"You do?" 

 

"I do." 

 

"So be my mate?" 

 

"Your what?" 

 

"My mate. For life." 

 

"You mean...what?" 

 

"My forever." 

 

"Are you...are you proposing?" 

 

"Well shouldn't I-" 

 

"Heekkie-" 

 

"Heejin." 

 

"Heejin, sorry. Are you  _proposing?"_

 

"I am." 

 


	8. My Forever [Hyunjin]

She's proposing. She can't be-

 

"Marry me?" she asks again. "Please?" 

 

I shake my head in disbelief. I'm still dreaming I've just got to wake up-

 

"Are you dead, my love?" Heejin asks, smiling at her own joke. 

 

 _My love._ I feel my heart explode at her nickname for me. 

 

"I think I might be, yes," I reply. 

 

"Well before you drift off then," Heejin continues. "Can you say whether you'll marry me or not?" 

 

I gulp. We just met hours ago and that's wrong, frowned upon, but didn't she mention defying her own laws?

 

"Before I respond," I gulp again. "Can you explain to me what you were trying to before?" 

 

"Like...when I made you wait?" 

 

I nod. "Yes. That." 

 

"I'll just go ahead and be honest with you, Hyunjin," she says. "I'm a vampire." 

 

"I-" 

 

"The reason why I didn't tell you my real name was because I feared that you wouldn't feel the same way about me as I do for you. You see, when I'm around you, my thirst for blood just...completely diminishes. It's so unique. Although I was told by the masters that you were the prettiest of all the humans, I can resist drinking your blood." 

 

"Y-you came to kill me?" 

 

Heejin sighs. "Well...yeah." 

 

I feel the air around me suddenly get thinner. It gets hard to breathe. She brought me here to kill me not propose-

 

"I don't want to kill you, Hyunjin." 

 

_But I am-_

 

"And I'm not going to," Heejin finishes. "I'm abandoning my entire life as a vampire and every rule I've ever been taught to be with you." 

 

I open my mouth to speak, but before any words come out, her body has shifted from across the room to right in front of me.

 

"You're my soulmate, Hyunjin. My destiny. No vampire can resist the urge to taste the blood a human so we must be meant to be together," Heejin whispers. Her breath is cold against my face. "So please....be my forever?" 

 

I open my mouth to speak again, but my eyes tear up and before I can let any sound out, I find myself collapsing onto her chest in a quiet sob. 

 

She kisses the top of my head lightly, stroking my back to help me calm down.

 

"I love you, Hyunjin," Heejin says. "Look up at me please." 

 

I do as she says, trying to ignore the infinite tears coming from my eyes. "Yes?" I croak. 

 

She leans forward and places her lips gently on top of mine. It's cold, almost soothing. Her hand trails down my jaw and stops at my chin. I feel the coldness of her lips slowly go away and I open my eyes to look at her. 

 

"Why'd you stop?" I ask quietly.

 

She bites her nail nervously. "I'm scared that if I touch you improperly, I might break you." 

 

"Heejin, please. I'm not as fragile as you think." 

 

"I fear if I'm not careful, though, I could make you bleed and..." what appears to be a silver tear falls down Heejin's face, "...what if I kill you, Hyunjin?" 

 

"You won't." I hold my arms out towards her with the expectation she'll allow me to hold her tightly against myself. "Come here please?" 

 

She shakes her head gently and wipes the tears streaming down her face. "I'm too scared." 

 

"Please?" I tilt my head and pout slightly. 

 

She shakes her head again. "Hyunjin-" 

 

"I'm willing to take that risk, Heejin." 

 

"Don't lie to me." 

 

"Heejin," I say sternly.

 

She shakes her head again.

 

I take a deep breath. "Can I be your forever?" 

 

Heejin's face lights up as she looks up from the ground and up at me. "Do you mean that?" she asks quietly and takes a couple steps closer to me.

 

I nod my head and motion towards my arms. "I do. I want to be your forever." I smile and she smiles even brighter back at me. "Now please come here. I don't like seeing you cry." 

 

Heejin nods her head and steps into my arms. 

 

I engulf her into a tight hug, humming softly and we slowly shift our positions. Her body is cold against mine.

 

I shiver. She notices and disappears for a second, only to return with a thick blanket. 

 

She picks me up and brings her to her bed and lays beside me. I feel the blanket fall on top of us. 

 

"Is this better?" she whispers. 

 

I nod slowly, feeling myself begin to drift off. 

 

She presses her body against mine and just like that, I fall asleep soundly in her arms.


	9. Her's [Heejin]

She doesn't understand even the slightest bit of the entire situation she's gotten herself into. Being with a vampire is one thing, she'll need to be careful to avoid me when it's my fasting time. She has to avoid me while I'm angry; I might be thousands of years old, but that doesn't make it any easier to control my temper. 


	10. Hiding [Hyunjin]

I don't wake up in a bed. 

 

It's cold and... wet? 

 

My eyes open slowly and the disgustingly humid aroma of this new room fills my nose. 

 

"Heejin?" I whisper. It's too dark to make out anything but my immediate surroundings. "Heejin? Are you there?" 

 

I can only hear a drip of water somewhere in the distance. 

 

"H-heejin?" 

 

My voice echoes.

 

I gulp. 

 

I get up slowly and make my way forward, putting my hands first to make sure I don't hit anything. 

 

"Heejin? Heejin, please tell me you're here." 

 

My hand hits a wall somewhere and I follow it left. I feel metal under my hands. I continue until I feel my hand hit what feels like a doorknob. 

 

I quickly pull it down. It doesn't budge. Another pull. Nothing. 

 

"Heejin!?" 

 

I slam my fist on the door until it feels like it's about to break. 

 

"Hyunjin, shhhh," Heejin whispers. I feel her breath on the back of my neck and her hand on the side of my head.  

 

I turn around more quickly than I intended and wrap my arms around her waist to pull her closer. I feel the coolness of her skin and I feel the fear I have of the darkness wash away. The darkness is where she lives in, after all. 

 

"You're okay just...stay very quiet, okay?" Heejin continues. "There's a lot of vampires nearby. Most likely searching for me. I've been gone a lot longer than they probably intended I would be." 

 

I gulp. "But why?" 

 

She sighs. "They might think I was discovered. Maybe being tortured, but..." I see her face fall. "...if they're looking for me, it means they think I'd give our information away, which means I can't go home anymore." 

 

"You...what? Just like that?" 

 

She nods. "Just like that." 

 

"Don't you have...family or something?" 

 

"Yes." 

 

"And..." 

 

"We'll get them." 

 

"How...? With the vampires it'll be...it'll be impossible!" 

 

"That's true and I'm not even fed properly. I'm not at full strength." 

 

"So...then..." I find myself trailing my fingers over my neck unconsciously. I gulp. I don't mean to, but I do. "h-how are you going to-" 

 

"I'll be fine unfed." I feel Heejin's hand take mine off of my neck and into her's. "I'm not taking your blood or any more human blood. I'll be an anamalian." 

 

"A what?" 

 

"A animal feeder. I only drink the blood of animals. Bugs work as well and there  _are_ vampires that just strickly eat insects and I'm willing to do that to make you more comfortable with who I am-" 

 

"Take my blood, Hyunjin." 

 

"Absolutely not, Heejin." 

 

"Do it for both of our sake." 

 

"I can't guarantee my self control, Hyunjin. I might kill you and I... I can't. If I do I just..." 

 

"Heejin." 

 

"Yes." 

 

"Shut up before I punch you." 

 

"I'm sorry." 

 

"You won't kill me and I trust you, okay? I know you have enough self control." 

 

"But, Hyunjin-" 

 

"No." 

 

Heejin inhales sharply. "Okay. Just not now. We test first. Are you ready?" Heejin waits a moment for a response but then continues, "Wait... you're not. It's cold for you." Heejin disappears from my arms for a moment, but returns there a second later. I feel warmer. "A coat," she giggles. 

 

"Thank you." I kiss her softly. 

 

"Now are you ready?" 

 

I kiss her again. "Yes." 

 

And then there's a gush of wind and she's running out of the cave. 


End file.
